Loco por ti
by WitchWhite
Summary: Otra serie de diez drabbles para Lars x Alisa con diversos temas que narran un poco su relación y algunos de sus sentimientos.


**Esta vez es una serie de 10 drabbles para mi amada OTP de Tekken. Lars x Alisa porque tampoco hay mucho de ellos en español, y en general no hay muchas cosas escritas de Tekken en español. Y me gustaría escribir más pero…**

 **Espero lo disfruten como yo escribiendo. Me base en una tabla del extinto LiveJournal para poder desarrollar las escenas e ideas.**

 **Advertencias:** _Erotismo_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Namco y Harada Sensei. Sólo mis ideas de drabbles son mías._

 **-o-**

 **Loco por ti**

 **Orgullo**

Ella no dejaba de mirarlo. Colocaba sus manos en sus mejillas y suspiraba. Le gustaba verlo hablar. Lars era siempre apasionado en los temas que le interesaban. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de él y sus habilidades. La maravilla de sus técnicas de combate, la fuerza que presumía tener. Orgulloso de sí mismo. Alisa también lo estaba por él. Conocía todas sus capacidades y destrezas tanto en el terreno de combate como en la vida.

 **Sueños**

La noche siempre guardaba misterios para Alisa. En la noche se sumergen los más bajos deseos, las energías más densas, de la noche nace todo lo que tiene vida. Porque todos venimos de la oscuridad. También por la noche se descansa, se hace el amor y se sueña. Ella no conocía ninguna de esas tres actividades que solían hacerse de noche. Por eso le gustaba escuchar a Lars por la mañana para que la llenara de maravillas al contarle sus sueños o pesadillas. Aunque generalmente Lars no recordaba nada, por más que intentará, siempre despertaba con la mente en blanco. Alisa triste, quería conocer cómo eran los sueños de un ser humano y más un humano como él.

 **Sexo**

A quien engañas, Lars. Le dijo Lee una tarde que llevó a Alisa para su chequeo rutinario. A quien engañas Lars. Todos han visto como la mira, como la devora. Aunque sabe que eso es enfermo no lo puede evitar. Ha visto a Alisa sin sus hermosos vestidos confeccionados especialmente para ella. Admirando cada detalle en su cuerpo. Tragando saliva porque, no es distinta a una mujer real. Lo que provoca imágenes pervertidas en su mente. Sí, a nadie engañaba, ni a él mismo. Aunque por más que lo deseará, sabía que no estaba en sus posibilidades.

 **Descubrimiento**

A pesar de tener toda la información sobre la humanidad y sus ciudades, no se comparaba con experimentar en tiempo real. Lars siempre la dejaba probar, tocar y sentir lo que llamara su atención. Así fueran flores, animales, metales, piedras preciosas y sus labios. A Lars le divertía la forma en que ella besaba. Le enseñaba a tocarlo y tocarse a sí misma. Descubriendo así que su diseño era cada vez más real. El defecto era que no sentía dolor ni placer. Finalmente era una máquina. Una muñeca demasiado cara para su gusto.

 **Hombre**

Millones de seres humanos en la tierra. Más de la mitad de la población son mujeres. Entre todos ellos estaba sólo un hombre al cual ella podía reconocer como su dueño, su amo, el que pagaba las facturas del combustible. Quien conectaba su cuerpo a la corriente eléctrica. Lars Alexanderson era su nombre y después de ser un humano, era un hombre, después era el ser vivo más importante en su existencia. Porque él la cuidaba, la trataba como mujer y no como máquina. Es que ella lo trataba como hombre y no como un solado más.

 **Cuerpo**

Alisa sabía lo que sucedería si tocaba el cuerpo de Lars. Porque la información sobre el coito humano y la función del cuerpo durante ese evento, estaba en su memoria RAM. Sin embargo, todo era distinto a la codificación. Una enorme brecha separaba la teoría de la práctica. Desde el aroma masculino gracias a la testosterona hasta la temperatura corporal de Lars. El cuerpo humano era fascinante. Dulce y caliente. Con tan sólo un par de besos y caricias, Lars tuvo una erección. Avergonzado cerró sus ojos esperando que nadie los descubriera. Aunque Alisa curiosa, desabotonó el pantalón para acariciar la virilidad y llevarla a su boca, como las imágenes que atravesaban sus circuitos.

 **Grito**

En todo caso, quien sentía era él. Pasaba hambre, frío y anidaban en su mente miles de preguntas. De cualquier manera, él tenía vida y ella. Ella estaba igual de viva que él pero no podía apreciar la vida como él. Por eso le gustaba oírla hablar, gritar a la hora de una pelea, porque eso le daba más realismo. Cada sonido que emitía por cuenta propia le hacía creer por un momento que la fantasía que tenía era real. Sobre todo cuando la oía gritar su nombre, llamarlo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

 **Debilidad**

A lo largo del tiempo las personas se han hecho dependientes a objetos inanimados. Necesitan de la tecnología que ayudó a mejorar su vida. Ese nunca fue el caso de Lars. Lo material era signo de debilidad. No era apegado a nada ni a nadie. Pero apreciaba a sus amigos y amaba sobre todo a su nuevo juguete. Muñeca/peleadora/rusa que se convirtió en lo más preciado y por lo tanto en su punto débil. No pudo desapegarse de ella y menos cuando corrió a sus brazos tras no verlo por varios meses.

 **Valor**

Muchos programas y habilidades fueron implantados en su sistema operativo. Alisa Bosconovich sabía cocinar, reparar un avión, pilotear un helicóptero, herbreaker que usa encantadores vestidos como una muñeca de colección. También le implantaron emociones, sentimientos para hacerla humana. Siendo así el mayor avance tecnológico. Al mismo tiempo insertaron valores, pensamientos de una joven de su edad, pero sobre todo valentía para exterminar cualquier obstáculo de su misión. Fuera la mujer perfecta pero aún le faltaba poder dar a luz.

 **Final**

Mientras manejaba Lars hacia Violet Systems se preguntaba qué sucedería después que todo llegara a su final. Cuando Jin consiguiera vencer a su padre. Después que sesera la guerra. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué pasaría? Todo este tiempo se ha dedicado a luchar, conseguir la paz y encontrarse así mismo. Miró de soslayo a su copiloto. Ella estaba absorta en el paisaje. ¿Qué debería hacer con Alisa al terminar? ¿Quedarse con ella? ¿Comprarle más vestidos? ¿Vivir juntos? Era una tontería pensar aquello, ni siquiera sabía si sobreviviría.

 **-o-**

 **Espero que les haya gustado si llegaron al final. Saludos y sigan motivando a escribir sobre ellos. Saludos.**


End file.
